


Slay your monsters

by lronFrost456



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Child Abuse, Dark Tony Stark, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Murder, Open Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lronFrost456/pseuds/lronFrost456
Summary: Everybody knew what happened behind the closed door, but nobody helped him. So Tony would have to get rid of his monster on his own.





	Slay your monsters

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so there will probably be mistakes.
> 
> I Don’t own any of these characters, etc,
> 
> Hope you enjoy:)

Every time his father’s belt made contact with his back, something changed inside of him. A little bit of him vanished with every hit. Until the day when the dark would replace everything that Tony had been.

He was smart enough to know he didn’t deserve this the slightest. So why was no one helping him? It wasn’t like nobody knew what was happening behind closed door. The maid had to clean the blood off the floor. Jarvis had to clean the blood off of him. His mother had to clean the blood off of his father’s knuckles. So why was he alone in this?

His PE teacher looked away when he saw visible bruise on him. He understood very young that the world would rather keep their eyes close than to see Howard for what he really was . A monster. And in every book he read, every movie he watched, the monsters ended up dead. Killed by a hero. 

Captain America had killed thousands of monsters. And even if Tony was not as strong as him, he would do his best. And everybody who had helped the monster, they would have to go with him. It was a big task for an eleven years old, but he knew he would succeed. He just had to plan every thing, and nothing was going to be able to stop him.

His chemistry teacher had talked about potassium cyanide in class once. It was colourless chemical and could easily be dissolved in water. It was also lethal in really small quantity. He didn’t have the strength to face his enemy and fight a loyal fight, like Captain had did. But since when was life supposed to be fair?

He just had to find a way to get ahold of some without anyone noticing. He knew there must have been some in the lab that the older students at school used, but he wasn’t allowed in there.

He couldn’t ask help from any grown ups, because they all liked his father too much. It was probably because of money. Howard had a lots of it. And he gave a lot away too, so nobody would trouble him with things like the scars, bruises and cuts on his son.

Finally, he succeed in sneaking in the school labs during lunch hour. They were a lot of chemicals container in there, so it took him a while to find the one with the KCN label. He eventually found it, and he filled the small bag he had brought with him to the brink. He was careful not to get any on his hands, and to replace the container in the exact position it had been before he moved it.

Now that he had his weapon, he needed to test it out on one of his father’s accomplice before he used it on Howard. Like Captain America had killed lots of soldiers before finally getting to the red skull.The PE teacher would be the perfect test subject. He always left his bottle of water on the bench of the gym.

Once he had putted the poison in the bottle, he just had to wait till his teacher drank the water. It should only take a few minutes after the ingestion of the KCN for the victim to die. Well, it wasn’t really a victim, because the teacher had deserved it.

The poison would first stop the victim tissues from using the oxygen in the blood. The person would then lose consciousness, and could experience convulsion. The victim would finally die, either due to brain death or cerebral hypoxia. He had read all of it in a book he had taken from his father’s study.

No matter what all the adults claimed, he was not a child anymore. The dark thing inside of him had taken all his child like innocence away. He knew that it was murder was bad, but he would only be killing monsters, not person. He would open everybody’s eyes. They would all see who Howard had been.

Lost in his head, Tony didn’t realize that half the class had gathered around the teacher who was on the ground. He looked at his watch. Four minutes nineteen seconds. It had worked.

It was now time to take down the monster who deserved it the most. Not that any of Howard’s accomplice would be spared.

The only person who had not completely deserved to die just yet would be Uncle Obie. Tony knew he was stealing money from his father, but apart from that he was probably the person who accorded Tony the most attention. He was always willing to listen to him talk about his new experience, and look at the robots he was building. But he had to go, because he was too close to Howard. 

He got home late that night, because the principal had to make sure that none of the students were traumatized from what had happened during the gym class. Of course, his father didn’t listen to his explanation before starting the punishment. But it was the last time it was going to happen, so it was okay.

Jarvis had taught him how to make tea long ago, so when Tony asked if he could prepare the tea for the house maids, he agreed. He also drank the cup that Tony gave him. 

His mother was next, picking her wine bottle from the piano were she had left it last night, not knowing it had been touched during her absence. She always drank way to much before going to bed, so he was sure that she would not just put the bottle elsewhere without touching it.

His father and Uncle Obie were a little harder, but they both liked whiskey way too much for their own good. When Tony knocked on the study door where they both were, a bottle of 12 years old Bunnahabhain in hand, they believed him when he told them it had came from a senator. They often received gifts from them.

Tony went to his room, and he read a book while waiting to see if everything had worked well. He ventured out of his room around midnight. There was no sound but the one of his footsteps in the mansion. He first opened the door of his parents bedroom, to check on his mother’s pulse. Once he made sure it was nonexistent, he closed the door behind him to continue his rounds.

Tony was really surprised to see two tall man standing in the corridor, just a few feet away from him. He surely hadn’t heard them coming. They were dressed really weirdly. One of them was sporting a helmet with horns high enough to touch the ceiling. The other one was dressed only in black, except for his metal arm. He also had a kind of mask covering half of his face.

He wasn’t scarred of them, he had nothing to be scared of anymore, now that he had slayed his monsters. So he followed them outdoors, leaving the big empty mansion he had hated all his life behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Really appreciate it if you take the time to leave a comment or a kudo:)


End file.
